Fair is foul and foul is fair
by merkura
Summary: La très distinguée Druella Black peut se flatter d'avoir trois filles exceptionnelles : la fougueuse Bellatrix, la sage Andromeda et la rusée Narcissa font honneur à leur très ancienne et très pure lignée. Et qui mieux que Tom Jedusor peut prétendre parfa


**Titre :** Fair is foul and foul is fair.

**Auteur :** merkura (sans majuscule sous peine de tirage de couette).

**Genre :** Drame/Angoisse

**Rating :** T (à partir de 13 ans)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages cités, à peu d'exceptions près appartiennent à l'illustrissime JKR. Quant au titre, il est tiré de MacBeth de W. Shakespeare.

**Résumé :** La très distinguée Druella Black peut se flatter d'avoir trois filles exceptionnelles : la fougueuse Bellatrix, la sage Andromeda et la rusée Narcissa font honneur à leur très ancienne et très pure lignée. Et qui mieux que Tom Jedusor peut prétendre parfaire leur éducation ?

**Special Thanks :** viveleslivres, ma correctrice, mais aussi Ben de moi, Cailloukette et la chose qui me sert de cousine pour avoir apprécié ce premier chapitre.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je me suis rendu compte, il y a peu, que la mère de Tonks était la sœur de Narcissa et Andromeda, à partir de là, j'ai imaginé cette courte fiction (environ trois chapitres) sur leur jeunesse. Pour ce qui est du titre, il est effectivement tiré de MacBeth, qui semble avoir inspiré JKR (on retrouve le « Double Trouble » et les _Weird Sisters_ de Shakespeare). Il pourrait se traduire par : _Le clair est noir et le noir est clair_. L'histoire commence au tout début des années 70, seule Narcissa fréquente encore le collège Poudlard. La famille d'origine de Druella (les Rosier) n'est pas vraiment une famille de sang-mêlés, mais comme il l'a été dit dans les livres, chaque famille a dû se mélanger au moins une fois pour ne pas s'éteindre. Sans être aussi haïs que les Weasley, les Rosiers ont peut-être un ou deux ancêtres honteux.

**Note de la correctrice : **Je suis une grande fan de merkura et j'étais très déçue de voir que ses fics très drôles tombaient de plus en plus dans les profondeurs de la Bibliothèque. J'ai pensé qu'elle ne venait plus sur PI mais la croiser sur un forum m'a prouvé le contraire. Je lui ai fait part de ma déception (pour ne pas dire de mon désespoir !) de ne plus la lire. Quelques jours plus tard, je reçois un MP pour me demander de la corriger ! Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise ! J'ai bien sûr accepté et je suis ravie de voir son style plus mature et ses intrigues toujours aussi bien construites...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_À Pensine, avec du retard, pour son anniversaire. Une courte fiction sur Tom JeduSsSsSor._

**Chapitre premier**

_Les Trois Grâces_

Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. C'est la réflexion que se font les bonnes gens, lorsqu'on a le mauvais goût de les trahir. Peut-être cet adage les console-t-il de leur trop grande naïveté, cependant, il faut bien leur accorder qu'il se vérifie bien plus souvent qu'on ne le souhaiterait. Le fond des choses peut échapper à l'œil, qu'il soit novice ou rompu à l'art de percer les autres à jour. Et, quoi qu'on en dise, les scandales publics couvrent parfois mieux nos desseins secrets que les étiquettes du mérite. Voici ce que tend à illustrer ce court récit qu'il m'a été donné d'entendre, par la bouche de l'un de ses principaux protagonistes.

Les avis convergeaient rarement lorsqu'il était question de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Pour certains, c'était un personnage trop séduisant pour être honnête. Pour d'autres, c'était un homme d'exception, à la fois talentueux et courtois. Pour Druella Black, qui savourait la mollesse d'une fin d'après-midi de juillet, alanguie sur son divan, c'était avant tout une curiosité qui saurait mieux divertir ses invités que les habituels cartomanciens et autres chasseurs de vampire que le tout-sorcier londonien s'arrachait. Les ouï-dire l'intéressaient peu du reste, elle ne s'amusait même plus des divers portraits que l'on faisait d'elle. Plus généralement, elle était dépeinte comme une femme d'une beauté vénéneuse, qui cultivait le raffinement et chérissait l'intrigue, même la plus sordide. Mais on lui prêtait également une passion pour les poisons anciens et une foule d'infidélités qui auraient fait le bonheur d'un auteur de roman feuilletons. Il n'était pas difficile de trouver des fondements à tant de malveillance. Son mariage avec Cygnus Black avait apporté une promotion sociale inespérée à sa famille qui comptait trop de mariages mixtes dans son ascendance pour être respectable. Bien que sa présence soit vivement appréciée dans les dîners mondains, son intelligence et son esprit faisaient jaser. En revanche, on disait le plus grand bien de ses trois filles, qui semblaient rivaliser tant en beauté qu'en excellence.

L'aînée, Bellatrix, était la préférée de sa tante Walburga, véritable matrone de la famille Black. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, et ses yeux, d'un noir incandescent, reflétaient son tempérament passionné. Si elle prêtait une oreille avide aux discours de sa tante, Druella ne l'imaginait pas épouser un sang-pur, et encore moins Rodolphus Lestrange auquel elle était promise, elle était convaincue que le caractère enflammé de sa fille aurait raison des prêches de Walburga, et que Bella finirait par s'évader avec le premier voyou de sang-mêlé qui saurait ravir son cœur.

Andromeda, quant à elle, aurait pu ressembler en tout point à sa mère, si elle ne s'acharnait pas à être la créature la plus insignifiante que cette dernière ait jamais connu. Les reflets violacés de ses prunelles restaient indécelables derrière les verres épais de ses lunettes et ses nattes sévères disciplinaient trop ses boucles noires. On la disait brillante, mais Druella était profondément agacée par sa docilité. Si elle avait un certain talent pour les potions ainsi que le don rare et prisé de la transfomagie, seuls les résultats scolaires semblaient la contenter et elle était tellement dénuée d'ambition qu'on se demandait souvent pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Serpentard, à l'instar de ses deux autres sœurs. La seule fantaisie qu'elle lui connaissait était une histoire d'amour ridicule avec un Sang-de-Bourbe de Poufsouffle, histoire qui avait pris fin dès sa sortie de Poudlard, grâce aux bons soins de sa sœur cadette.

Narcissa, était sans doute celle que Druella estimait le plus —si d'aventure une nature aussi fantasque pouvait estimer quelqu'un. Tout en son être inspirait la pureté : depuis sa longue tresse blonde qui rappelait les enchanteresses de jadis, jusqu'à ses yeux bleus scintillants d'une candeur des plus factices. Et pour cause : Cissy était la plus parfaite des dissimulatrices. Il était inutile de chercher à savoir qui avait cassé le vase de porcelaine fine que Cygnus venait d'acheter, peu importait que le chat miaulât plaintivement au milieu des débris. De même était-il absolument vain de tenter de comprendre pourquoi Bellatrix avait persisté à crier son innocence dans une affaire de pot de confiture alors que la poignée de sa chambre était poisseuse et que le bocal vide avait été retrouvé sous son lit. Si elle avait l'art d'échapper aux soupçons de son entourage, Narcissa était responsable de tous les menus larcins que l'on constatait au manoir. Même si Druella n'était pas dupe, elle ne la punissait jamais. Certains d'entre vous lui accorderont peut-être une faiblesse de caractère, d'autres lui prêteront éventuellement de l'admiration pour les stratagèmes de la jeune effrontée. Pour ma part, j'envisagerai plus volontiers une absence totale de sens moral, couplé d'un plaisir narcissique à voir ce cher ange tromper le monde.

« Marnie s'excuse, Madame, mais Marnie a dû se brûler les doigts … »

Druella interrompit les gémissements de la petite elfe de maison d'un geste de la main et la regarda d'un œil courroucé trébucher sur l'étoffe de velours rouge de la robe qu'elle transportait. Rien ne l'agaçait tant que cette créature malingre et repoussante qui ne pouvait rien faire sans se perdre dans un galimatias épuisant fait d'excuses et de remerciements. Comment un être aussi méprisable pouvait-il s'occuper de sa maison ? Ce matin encore, elle avait renversé son café au lait sur son tapis persan et elle avait eu l'indécence de se lamenter bruyamment dans toute la maison pour exprimer son repentir.

« Si Madame désire de l'aide » poursuivit Marnie « Marnie est … »

« Cela ira, » coupa Druella avec froideur, « va plutôt t'occuper des filles. »

Elle la poussa brutalement dehors et commença à s'apprêter pour la réception. La robe qu'elle avait choisie découvrait généreusement sa gorge et se resserrait juste en dessous par un galon d'argent avant de retomber à ses pieds en plusieurs plis verticaux. Les longues manches épousaient à la perfection ses bras blancs et fins. Elle se farda soigneusement et se coiffa de manière à mettre en valeur les petites boucles noires qui retombaient sur sa nuque.

Quelques instants plus tard, son mari vint tambouriner à la porte. Dans la mythologie grecque, Cygnus était un guerrier à la force surhumaine, terrassé à grand peine par Achille lors de la guerre de Troie. Cygnus Black n'avait rien à voir avec ce héros. C'était un homme de stature moyenne, au teint jaunâtre et au visage curieusement empâté. Chacun de ses gestes était empreint d'une cérémonie excessive et ses dithyrambes exaltés lui valaient plus de demi-sourires que d'applaudissements. Il occupait un haut poste au Ministère, c'est-à-dire qu'il était grassement rémunéré pour rédiger des pamphlets violents contre les dernières mesures du Ministère tout en sachant les encenser avec conviction la semaine suivante. Druella ne lui reconnaissait aucun mérite, sinon d'être riche et d'avoir des relations. Pour cette femme qui plaçait le romanesque au-dessus de la romance, cette situation suffisait amplement. Elle feignait même de vouer une déférence infinie à son époux.

« Ma sœur nous a envoyé Kreattur pour les derniers préparatifs. Je viens de lui faire porter un billet pour la remercier de sa bonté. »

Druella eut un sourire méprisant. Elle jugeait Walburga Black trop rustre pour mériter de quelconques civilités. C'était une femme aux emportements grotesques qui croyait exercer une influence considérable sur son entourage —sans doute en raison du volume conséquent qu'occupait son corps massif. À force de placer l'honneur de sa famille au-dessus de tout accomplissement personnel elle avait perdu toute distinction, et était devenue aussi grossière que dénuée de bon goût.

« À ce propos » reprit Druella en nouant ses bras autour du cou son mari. « Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il serait plus que temps de renvoyer Marnie ? Elle n'est plus bonne à rien ces temps-ci. »

« Mais vous n'y pensez pas, ma chérie ! » s'écria Cygnus. « Elle appartient à la famille depuis des années. Personne n'est plus apte à vous servir qu'elle ! »

« Certainement, mon amour » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur. « Mais elle devient répugnante depuis qu'elle a attrapé la Dragoncelle du petit Régulus. »

Cygnus eut un petit rire et enfouit son nez épais dans sa gorge diaphane.

« Je reconnais bien là ma coquette de femme ! » s'exclama-t-il en riant. « Mais je vous connais, vous craignez trop que votre beauté soit éclipsée pour souhaiter avoir de beaux domestiques ! »

Et il s'enfuit en poussant de petits gloussements ravis.

Restée seule, Druella se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le sofa et ferma les yeux. Elle avait dû jouer des coudes pour parvenir à s'imposer dans la société que fréquentaient les Black et déployer tout le faste que lui permettaient les revenus de son mari pour rendre ses soirées incontournable. Elle n'avait épargné aucun effort pour arriver à ses fins et avait su faire preuve de trésors d'imagination, mais elle ne devait pas laisser les défaites quotidiennes la rendre amère. Elle s'autorisa quelques minutes de calme avant de descendre chercher ses filles.

Celles-ci l'attendaient, alignées devant la porte du salon. Son regard glissa de l'une à l'autre avec satisfaction. Madame Guipure leur avait taillé des robes en tout point semblables à la sienne, bien qu'elle soupçonnât la couturière d'avoir scrupuleusement réduit l'échancrure du décolleté. Celle de Bellatrix était noire, celle d'Andromeda, d'un beau vert tendre et celle de Narcissa, d'une blancheur virginale. Elles s'étaient toutes trois particulièrement mises en beauté, comme elle le leur avait recommandé. Andromeda avait même consenti à abandonner ses binocles et à lâcher ses cheveux noirs qui cascadaient librement jusqu'à ses reins. Elle rappela à chacune l'attitude qu'il convenait d'adopter en cette circonstance particulière. Après quoi, chacune d'entre elles prit une lecture pour patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'invité d'honneur que Druella avait convié une heure avant tout le monde.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les trois jeunes filles se levèrent pour aller accueillir M. Jedusor. Druella les imagina plonger l'une après l'autre dans une gracieuse révérence, le débarrasser de sa cape, tout en l'abreuvant d'éloges. Il fallait qu'il se sente vivement désiré. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte du salon, les trois filles disparurent dans leur chambre respective. Elles avaient rempli leur rôle, c'était maintenant au tour de Druella de jouer le sien. Elle détailla son hôte. Il était grand et mince, avec un visage pâle et agréable à regarder, quoiqu'un peu émacié. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la baisa délicatement.

« On ne m'a pas menti sur votre beauté. Vous êtes Madame, un joyau dont la famille Black se passerait difficilement et je dois dire que vos trois filles ne sont pas non plus sans éclat. »

Druella s'empourpra légèrement.

« Vous me flattez, Monsieur. Ma belle-sœur Walburga est intarissable à votre sujet. Elle ne cesse de marteler que vous êtes la personne la plus brillante et la plus porteuse d'avenir de notre communauté. »

Tom eut un petit rire.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Et ma première impression me pousse vivement à lui donner raison » répondit-elle. « Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. »

Il obtempéra et elle frappa des mains. Marnie apparut aussitôt, portant avec peine un plateau de rafraîchissements.

« Des liqueurs auraient été de trop, par une chaleur pareille » dit-elle d'un air entendu.

Il eut un sourire et reprit d'un ton plus sérieux.

« Puis-je vous demander quelles sont les motifs véritables de cette invitation, Madame ? »

« On ne peut rien vous cacher ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant. « Je voulais vous engager comme précepteur pour mes filles. »

« Vous connaissez mes conditions, je suppose » dit-il en croisant ses doigts arachnéens sur ses genoux.

« Parfaitement » répondit-elle d'un ton badin. « Le tatouage réglementaire est cependant un moindre mal face à l'étendue des connaissances que vous leur apporterez. »

Il inclina la tête tandis qu'elle lui servait un verre de citronnade. Il attendit de la voir vider le sien avant d'y tremper les lèvres.

« Ce ne sont pas mes seules conditions » reprit-il. « Certains de vos… talents pourraient m'être fort utile et j'entends pouvoir en user selon mon bon vouloir. »

« Je suis à votre entière disposition, Monsieur, Mais si vous le voulez bien, nous règlerons les détails nécessaires demain. »

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient » répondit-il. « Parlez-moi plutôt de vos filles. »

« Bellatrix vous plaira certainement. Elle s'intéresse déjà ardemment aux disciplines que vous enseignez d'ordinaire. Si vous pouviez seulement la rendre moins sotte. Ses sempiternelles frénésies la perdront. »

Tom acquiesça en silence et ses yeux rétrécirent légèrement. Il semblait vivement intéressé.

« Andromeda, au contraire, est beaucoup trop sérieuse. On vous a sans doute parlé de ses aptitudes peu ordinaires. »

« Walburga me l'a laissé entendre, en effet. »

« Elle manque de fougue et d'appétit du pouvoir. Je vous fais confiance pour corriger ce défaut. »

Il hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

« Narcissa manque simplement de connaissance, mais je pense que vous l'apprécierez pour sa finesse. »

« N'est-elle pas promise au jeune Malefoy ? »

« Lucius et elle sont effectivement fiancés. Tout comme le sont ses deux sœurs à Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange. »

« De très bonnes familles » commenta-t-il.

« Et qui vous sont parfaitement dévouées » conclut-elle.

Il la fixa en silence pendant quelques instants avant d'entamer une conversation plus légère. De son côté, elle multipliait les poses pour attirer son attention sur ses nombreux atouts. Il l'avait séduite d'emblée et elle entendait bien le séduire en retour.

Les autres invités arrivèrent à leur tour. La soirée fut un succès. Narcissa, Andromeda et Bellatrix valsèrent tour à tour avec Tom. Druella eut la satisfaction de voir que son regard était comme aimanté à elle, à tel point que les douairières aux cheveux pommadés qui s'alignaient sur la banquette du fond échangeaient déjà des moues réprobatrices. Elle s'amusa de voir Bellatrix éconduire Rodolphus et d'entendre Narcissa et Lucius conspirer contre la tante Walburga, qui se plaignait bruyamment de son fils Sirius, qui s'était attiré l'opprobre en étant réparti à Gryffondor. iComme si les maisons de Poudlard avaient la moindre importance,/i songea Druella qui le savait bien pour avoir fréquenté la maison de Rowena Serdaigle sans avoir la moindre prédisposition pour l'étude. Les réjouissances se poursuivirent jusqu'à minuit où chacun rentra chez soi, comblé, après avoir fait ses adieux à la maîtresse de maison.

Cette dernière remonta dans ses appartements et patienta dans son boudoir. D'après ses calculs, Tom devait se manifester d'une minute à l'autre. Elle avait revêtu un peignoir de dentelle rose et son corps entier était secoué d'étranges frissons. Elle but quelques gorgées de la flasque qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de sa coiffeuse et elle sentit les battements de son cœur se calmer peu à peu. Elle inspira profondément. Il s'agissait à présent de se contrôler parfaitement. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée et elle vit celui qu'elle attendait s'avancer vers elle, ses yeux flamboyaient d'une lueur rouge, presque démoniaque.

« Traîtresse » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« Tant de perspicacité vous honore, _Mylord_ » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cynique. « Mais, si je puis me permettre. Ne gâchez pas vos forces inutilement. Il ne vous reste que quelques instants à vivre. »

« Vous pensiez réellement que je me rendrais chez la plus grande empoisonneuse de Londres sans penser à prendre un antidote ? J'aurais dû me méfier de votre citronnade. »

Druella sourit calmement.

« En ce qui concerne l'antidote que vous avez prévu, il est effectivement très efficace, il vient de me sauver moi-même. Cependant… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en affichant un sourire triomphant.

« L'ennui avec Narcissa c'est qu'elle a la fâcheuse habitude de faire les poches de mes invités. Avez-vous apprécié la délicieuse citrouillade qu'elle a glissée dans votre fiole ? »

Étouffant un grognement de rage, il porta sa main à sa poche pour sortir sa baguette, mais il eut beau fouiller, celle-ci restait introuvable.

« Je vous conseille de vous calmer, si vous ne voulez bientôt pas tenir compagnie à cette chère Mimi Geignarde. »

« Garce ! »

« C'est en effet ce que l'on dit de moi. Mais c'est étrange, je continue de recevoir autant d'invitations et l'on même daigne honorer les miennes. »

Comme il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur elle, elle pointa sa baguette vers lui.

« Asseyez-vous » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Narcissa ? »

La jeune fille surgit de nulle part, tenant dans sa main sa baguette ainsi que celle de Tom. Elle lui adressa un sourire amusé et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de sa mère.

« Que me voulez-vous ? » finit-il par cracher.

« Je veux la garantie que vous ne tenterez pas d'imposer quoi que ce soit à mes filles » dit-elle d'un ton polaire.

« Les choses ne marchent pas comme ça chez moi » ricana-t-il.

« Hélas, je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton polaire « Le venin de Persimordeur ne prend effet qu'après minuit et réduit considérablement _tous_ les pouvoirs. Vous devriez le savoir, on m'a parlé de votre don avec ce genre de reptiles. »

Il lui lança un regard assassin.

« J'ai pris soin de collecter des informations sur vous. Nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun, Tom. À commencer par ce plaisir particulier que l'on éprouve lorsque l'on sait avoir les autres à notre merci. »

« Et comment puis-je négocier mon salut ? » grinça-t-il.

« Le Serment Inviolable me paraît amplement suffisant » dit-elle. « Après quoi, Narcissa vous rendra votre baguette et vous pourrez vous en aller. »

« Si vous croyez que cela m'arrêtera… »

« Le Serment Inviolable ne plaisante pas avec la mort, peu importe le nombre de barrières que l'on dresse entre nous et l'au-delà. »

Il se raidit.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû laisser ces rumeurs absurdes d'immortalité circuler. »

« Très bien » dit-il, la mâchoire contractée. « Je ferai ce que vous demandez. »

« Nous allons bientôt procéder. Narcissa sera notre témoin et je vous conseille de ne rien tenter, le poison a presque terminé d'agir et ses réflexes seront toujours plus rapides que les vôtres. »

Tom Jedusor paraissait de plus en plus furieux, mais il gardait le silence.

« Abordons maintenant les clauses du serment : Vous devez me jurer de n'apposer aucune marque sur l'avant-bras de mes filles et vous engager à poursuivre votre enseignement sans rien leur demander en retour. Voilà le serment que vous ferez avec moi. Mais je vous demanderai également d'en faire un autre avec Narcissa, celui de ne chercher à éliminer ou à faire éliminer ni moi, ni aucune de mes filles. »

« J'accepte » dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

« Sage décision » commenta-t-elle.

Oui, les apparences sont bien trompeuses. Et même le plus habile des légilimens peut se laisser berner par une femme aussi frivole que l'était Druella Black.

That's all Folks !

* * *

**Teaser :** Dans le prochain chapitre, on en apprendra plus sur Andromeda et sur la vengeance de Tom. 


End file.
